Reloaded Bleach AU
by greyhead
Summary: Bleach AU. The story starts off, as Ichigo goes on to battle Espada and traitors...Will he be able to save Orihime from the clutches of Aizen!..."Urahara...Why?"
1. Endless Rain that Rules OverNakama

_**Reloaded**_

**An Alternative Bleach Universe**

by

Blackstrawberry/Whitehat/Greyhead

**17 December 2010**

Chapter 1: Endless Rain that Rules Over..._Nakama_...

Yamamoto asked Ichigo to not to make any kind of attempt to save Orihime and he was to wait in the human world, until he is given further notice. Hitsugaya's forces were ordered to stay in the human world, without them having to assist the shinigami representative in an attempt to save their friend. As everyone left, just as Yamamoto finished giving out instructions, Ichigo was left alone Orihime's apartment, frustrated at how powerless he was.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted out loud. He just couldn't take that much stress all at once. His head was full of questions. In confusion, he began to develop doubts about Orihime's departure.

"Quite nostalgic...that old fart's face, that is." Shinji said as he emerged from the bakudo spell that he have casted to hide his presence.

"Shinji! What the hell are you sneaking up on me for? Do you still have a reason to stalk me with? I thought we were through with all of your..." Ichigo's complain got cut off, as Shinji brought forth his hollow mask. Ichigo made a stiff face, as Shinji expanded his reiatsu. His reiatsu seemed to have reflected his furiousness at Ichigo's stubborn remark.

"Ichigo, aren't ya being way over yer line? Ya just got yer ass kicked by that shit'y arrancar...I came to you rescue and you dare to talk back to me?...Now, let's go back to the hideout. Yer makin' a ruckus and everyone's not too happy about that." Shinji lectured him, having been angered by Ichigo treating him as though he was an outsider, someone who had got nothing to do with him.

"What do you know?" Ichigo asked, as he hung a disgusted look over his face.

"What was that y-...!" Shinji got cut off, as he noticed Ichigo put on his own hollow mask and threw it over the side of the floor where Shinji stood.

"That's right. You don't know anything about me. I have obtained bankai in 3 days, have hollow powers...all those stuff don't mean anything. I sought power, you helped me getting it. I appreciate that, but from now on...don't act as though you know about me...Like I said before, I am a shinigami...bankai!...and you are...I am... nothing like you, vizard!" Ichigo made a cold statement, as he shunpo-ed out of Orihime's apartment, with his bankai getting past Shinji's blockade.

"..." Shinji seemed hollow, as he stood at Orihime's apartment. The mask hid the vizard's deep lonliness.

* * *

"Sorry..." Ichigo whispered to himself, as he made a sorrowful face.

To prevent her friends from getting hurt, she deliberately sacrificed herself by deciding to follow Ulquiorra to Hueco Mundo. There, she was given a new set of clothes and placed in a room where she was told to stay. Many thoughts were going in and out of her head, as she desperately tried to calm herself down from losing herself. She was feeling empty. Then, he came.

"Woman, it's time." Ulquiorra said in an extremely calm manner, as usual. He stood behind Orihime, as he walked through the room. His expression seemed cold and bottomless, as though he was a machine.

"Time for what?" Orihime questioned him. She seemed down, as she turned her head towards Ulquiorra, seeking an answer.

"I am saying that it's time you served your purpose." Ulquiorra sighed as he answered her question. He seemed as though he was fed up with her.

"..." Orihime lowered her head towards the ground, with her seemingly empty gaze.

"My, my. That's no way to treat a lady. Ain't that right, Captain Aizen?" Gin asked with a grin on his face. At his right, there was Aizen, who was proudly smiling. Gin's appearance made Orihime to feel even more uneasy than she did before, as he had a cold and devious aura surrounding him. It wasn't the only thing, however, which changed her mood so erratically.

"Orihime...What is it? Why do you make such a face?" Aizen said calmly, never losing his composure as always. Aizen suddenly let out his reiatsu to further intimidate Orihime. As he finished what he was saying, he stopped exerting reiatsu. Orihime, however, still could not recover from the shock.

"You are the sun...*******...So...******...why don't you?...After all,...****" Aizen made a random claim, but most of his words are not to be revealed just yet.

"Yes, Aizen-sama..." Orihime accepted, but she lacked a heart in her saying.

"Hm...Let's go Gin. It's almost time for that." Aizen said with a grin. As she heard his words, Orihime made a concerned look on her face. Ulquiorra stared hard at Orihime's face, as though he was confused. It was something that he could never understand it, the discrimination of that feeling... All he had left in his heart was a deep, bottomless, _hollowness _that never seemed to show mercy to anyone.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't manage to fall asleep, as he knew that his battle against Aizen was drawing near. Flashbacks of his past battles passed through Ichigo's mind, as he laid in bed. He recalled Kenpachi's bloodlust-filled expression, Grimmjow's excited face, and Byakuya's arrogant gaze towards him from his memories of hard-fought battles. Then he saw Ulquiorra, opening up a garganta and taking away Orihime from him.

"Inoue..." Ichigo softly mumbled to himself, as he was suddenly overwhelmed with concern for his friend. A friend who supported him, fought alongside with him, and now she's supposedly become his enemy. Ichigo just couldn't believe how his friend betrayed him, just like that.

"What the..." Ichigo said, as he noticed his window had suddenly opened up, revealing Rukia. As Rukia jumped down from the window to Ichigo's room, she kicked Ichigo's face intentionally.

"Like I said...What the hell? And why the hell did you just kick me in the face for?" Ichigo screamed at Rukia, as she "angered" him.

"Oh...sorry. I just couldn't stand seeing someone feeling depressed about something that's really nothing to worry about." Rukia bluntly answered Ichigo, in a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes, as she apologized to him.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said, as though he had been touched by Rukia's sarcastic way of cheering him up.

"Well, that person just had to be a stupid, narrow minded boy..." Rukia said, in a belittling tone of hers.

"Why you..." Ichigo said, as she ruined his mood.

"That and...it's Inoue, isn't it?" Rukia said, as she put on a serious look over her face.

"..." Ichigo's depressed face came back, as Rukia mentioned Orihime's name.

"Stop it with your excuses! Everyone have their reasons, I know. It's not just you who's tensed over thinking about fighting Aizen. Renji, Chad, Ishida, and me...we are all responsible..." Rukia shouted at him, with a frustrated look on her face, grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall of his room.

"And that's why...!" Ichigo pushed Rukia's hand away from him, a depressed look still hanging over his saddened face.

"No...you don't understand Rukia...You got hurt...I let you get hurt. I stubbornly went to fight to test my powers, failed miserably, got everyone involved...Now, Inoue's gone...I let her disappear. It's me...It's just how I do things. I let my precious people around me slip away from my reach...It's who I am...Just leave me alone..." Ichigo said loudly, as he put his head downward, not facing Rukia.

"Ichigo...*Beep* *Beep*...!" Rukia's speech got interrupted, as her cellphone made a beeping sound, an alert to notify her that the battle is about to begin.

"Let's go..." Ichigo said. He jumped out through his window, as he reached for his shinigami representative badge to separate his soul from his human body.

* * *

Aizen went back to his chamber with Gin and Tosen escorting Orihime behind him. He also had all 10 members of Espada inside his chamber with their fraccions, awaiting for orders to be given to them.

"Good day, Espada. It's time for us to commence our plans...Though, before we proceed in bringing Soul Society to waste, I suppose it would be a good idea to introduce our new member. Tosen." Aizen declared, as he looked proudly on the army that he's built. He looked back to give Tosen an order. As he did, all the attention from Espada shifted from Aizen towards the shadowy figure hiding behind Tosen.

"Wonder Weiss..." Tosen said, as he turned his head toward the now, new member of their army. As he did, the figure emerged from the shadows, revealing an arrancar with a look that of a child with a huge sword behind his back.

"Ouhhhhh..." Wonder Weiss moved his hands, in a form of a gesture, while he made a sound from his mouth. Anyone could see something was wrong with him. Espada returned Wonder Weiss' stupidity by belittling him with insults.

"'The hell's wrong with him?" Grimmjow said loudly, as he couldn't take this joke for a comrade going into a warzone with them. The thought of having Wonder Weiss watching over his back sickened him.

"Hmph. Stupid kid...Boss must be desperate to have that kind illegitimate fool to support us." Barragan said, as he looked at Wonder Weiss as though he was some nobody, filled in to increase the number of their army.

"Whoa...a kid like him joining us, huh? Be sure to stick next to him Lilinette, he will make you seem brighter. Otherwise...Oww" Starrk got kicked in the shin by Lilinette. He made an awful face with some tear drops forming in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Starrk? Are you trying to say I am stupid or something?" Lilinette shouted, as she made an infuriated expression over her face. Thinking that she's made into a thought of a desperate fool who gets to be compared with a genuine idiot made her head to boil.

"Looks like everyone's in agreement. The kid's just too rotten for anyone to take a liking to him. Heheh..." Gin said with a slight laugh at the thought of Wonder Weiss getting belittled at.

"Tsk...Typical...What the...Hmm?...!" Nnoitra said, but as soon as he made a word with his mouth, he noticed that Wonder Weiss had disappeared from his sight. As he looked around, he noticed that everyone in the chamber was looking at him...rather the one behind him.

"OOuhhh..." Wonder Weiss was sitting down behind Nnoitra, trying to make circular shape on the ground with his fingers. While everyone looked surprised at what Wonder Weiss had done, Aizen looked on, amused at what his new little soldier can do.

"Now that we are done with introductions, why don't we get ourselves to leave for Karakura Town? *Snap*" Aizen announced. As he snapped his finger, a gigantic figure with an eye over its enormous body had emerged from the garganta.

* * *

Ichigo's heart was racing. He had been waiting for this moment. In what little time he had, he tried to form a resolve, but his guilt forbid him from doing so. Behind him, Rukia silently followed him, without making a word. As they marched on, a reminiscent figure, wearing a hat and clock appeared before them.

"Urahara-san...What are you?...!" As Ichigo tried to talk to him, Urahara put his hand over Rukia's face and threw her over the side of the street. Suddenly, Tessai appeared from another side and caught her in his arms.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, as he was shocked at sudden change of events around himself.

"Sorry, but I don't have a time to explain all this, Kurosaki san..." Urahara said, as he put down his hat downward, making a shadow hiding upper part of his face. Ichigo got excited and had his zanpakuto facing against Urahara, but calmed himself down as he heard the tone of Urahara's words."

"Manager, it's time!" Tessai exclaimed, as though they were trying to running on a time limit.

"...Sing...Benehime..." Urahara shot a red wave of reiryoku from the tip of his blade at Ichigo, which Ichigo blocked with his own zanpakuto, but was flung towards Tessai as the blast was too fast for him. At that instant, Ichigo felt as though this kind of thing had happened to him before. Though he couldn't really bring himself to recall it, his body could feel it. At that instant, he saw a man on the street, wearing a black kimono. He was someone whom Ichigo knew...one of his precious one...his father.

"Dad...!" Ichigo said with much confusion to be made inside his head. A jet green pillar of energy shot from Tessai's hands, which enveloped three of them. At that instant, five individuals jumped into the now, rising energy pillar.

"_Ichigo_..."

-Chapter 1 Fin-

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, this will be my first work that I will be summiting here in this forum. I hope you all enjoy my story. For my username...It's quite troublesome, actually...Someone took my usernames before I could have my chance...Argh...*sweat* So, it's not a work from three users here, but it just means that I may put up my stories with names: "Blackstrawberry," "Whitehat," and for this case..."greyhead." Yes, they took my berry, hat and now I am left with my head. *sob* Well, I took my hard copy from another forum and copy & pasted into Word to submit my work in this forum, which was kinda...Ugh So, yeah. It's not gonna come out to be pretty as some of you may expect. I will take my time and improve my stories to make it look "prettier." All comments are welcome, unless they lead to flame war...Though, I don't think I will receive as many comments, as of now. lol Thanks again and enjoy. :D**


	2. Outcries of Peasants

_**Reloaded**_

**An Alternative Bleach Universe**

by

Blackstrawberry/Whitehat/Greyhead

**18 December 2010**

Chapter 2: Outcries of Peasants...A Laugh of the Lord that marks the Envoy of Calamity

As he saw his son disappearing with the jet-green light, Isshin made a sorrowful expression. Through resolve, however, Isshin regained his composure, once more. Urahara stood before him, holding onto his hat, for he felt that the fierce wind that was blowing about was the envoy of calamity.

"Are you aware of your...no, our situation?" Urahara said, as he turned around to face Isshin.

"Yeah. My mindset is clear. After spending two decades, thinking about the past...I came to a conclusion that my resolve is stronger than ever. This time...I will be sure to protect him." Isshin told Urahara, as he crossed his arms. His face was beaming with confidence.

"Hm...*grin*..Well, it's good to know that you are yourself." Urahara said, as he put his hat downward, trying to hide himself grinning.

"So, have you heard from _them_?" Isshin said, with much concern in his words.

"...Not yet...Well, knowing their situation...I can't say...We should prepare for the worst..." Urahara answered, with much grimness.

"*sigh* I guess we have no choice then...*surprised*!...They are here..." Isshin said, as he looked upwards to the sky, where a large Senkaimon opened up, revealing captains of Gotei 13 proudly making their entrance to the material world.

"*surprised*!...It seems like he's here too..." Urahara said, as he looked over to the opposing side of the skies to see Aizen smiling, with Gin and Tosen following him from behind.

"Aizen!...*frown*" Isshin exclaimed, as he looked towards the proud, arrogantly grinning Aizen, walking over at the skies.

* * *

As Elites of Gotei 13 and Traitors were beginning to face off against each other, Isshin, with Urahara following him, leaped to where they were standing at. Everyone was shocked at their entrance. Though Isshin was suppressing his energy by quite a bit, it was large enough to emit such reiatsu that everyone on the battlefield instantly realized his power.

"Heheh...Though he's suppressing his power as hard as he can, I can feel that that guy's the real deal." Kenpachi said, as he expressed joy for battle.

"My, my. Whoever can restrain that beast from releasing his bloodlust? Seriously, Zaraki, we already have enough enemies to fend off against. Don't go around making more of them, you imbecile." Mayuri said, as he tried to preach against Kenpachi's will to fight against his new strong, fresh prey.

"Huh? What was that? Don't worry about them. I will slaughter each and every single one of them, savoring the joy of my blade cutting down their flesh...heheh...My heart's already getting excited. Hahahahahah!" Kenpachi said, as he laughed at the delight of having to cut down his preys.

"*sigh* Simpleton." Mayuri said with a bored expression over his face.

"Hard-headed, fool." Byakuya commented. He was still as arrogant as ever, with his long, silky hair blowing about in the strong wind of the battlefield.

"Everyone. You all shouldn't get so worked up, before the fight. *smile*" Unohana said. Though she was smiling, one who would look at her face may feel the uneasy aura being emitted from her.

"Shunsui. What do you think of him? I could guess that he's quite powerful, a captain class, at least." Ukitake said, as he turned around to see his friend, with a face without a worry.

"Well, yeah. Though, what we really should think about is why didn't Aizen bring his underlings along with him." Shunsui said, as he made a serious look over his face.

"Urahara...Kisuke, may we count upon you and your friend over there for assistance?" Yamamoto asked, as he opened up his eyes, revealing a cold and merciless gaze, ready to smother any enemy he would face with his hellish flames.

"Well...-" Urahara got cut off, as Aizen suddenly announced something, without a warning.

"Gentlemen of Gotei 13...and Urahara Kisuke...Though it may be futile, why don't we begin our feast of bloody valentine? As it is the duty of mine, as the one who holds responsibility in crushing any kind of hopes that you may hold onto..." Aizen said, with full confidence.

"Aizen...Surely, you would know that even _you _can't expect to defeat all of us..." Urahara said, as he put on a serious look on his face.

"*Smile* Do you really believe so? Captain Hitsugaya who's right below us will be glad to demonstrate..." Aizen said, as he shifted everyone's attention from himself to below, revealing Hitsugaya.

"So you knew...Though, please do smirk that arrogant smile over your face...I am coming for you Aizen..." Hitsugaya said quietly, as he suppressed all the hatred he had against Aizen down in his heart. Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto from the scabbard and began charging upward.

"What a joke...it's not even pitiable...Trying to imitate me with that chunk of ice?..." Aizen said, as he looked up. It was really Hitsugaya's ice that reflected Hitsugaya's movement from below, so that one would see Hitsugaya coming at him from the below. In actuality, Hitsugaya really was trying to attack from above.

"It's over Aizen!" Hitsugaya shouted, as he swung his blade downwards.

"Fura...now." Aizen said. As he said that, a ray of yellow beams shot out from the darkness of the garganta behind the traitors. The ray seemed to have transported Hitsugaya away from the Karakura town. That was not the end, however, as more of those rays had shone over captains of Gotei 13, leaving their Captain Commander with Urahara and Isshin to fend off against traitors.

"Jushiro! Shunsui!..." Yamamoto exclaimed, as he saw his subordinates getting sucked into dim yellow rays of light.

"Negaccion...a type of Negaccion, isn't it? Aizen?" Urahara questioned, as he drew his zanpakuto.

"As expected of you...These aren't normal Negaccion, yes. When I was searching for Vasto Lordes, in the depths of Hueco Mundo...I've found him...The mother of all Menos...it was a being called as 'Fura.'" Aizen said, with much to boost about.

"*shocked* You couldn't have...!" Isshin exclaimed, as though he was worried about something.

"Hm?...What might you be implying here? Kurosaki Isshin?" Aizen questioned Isshin, as though he couldn't understand Isshin's reaction to his explanation of Fuura.

"...Guess not..."Isshin said, as he seemed somewhat relieved.

"_I can't believe those things still exist...Even after centuries of time...the remnants of Sin Bearers (Kanji. 罪ベアラ)_" Isshin thought to himself.

"It seems like you've hidden him..." Aizen said. Now, the smile from his face disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Isshin said, as he sweat a little.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...Where is he?" Aizen asked, with much stiffness over his expression.

"...It's none of your concern. I will be his substitute." Isshin answered, as he pointed his right thumb towards his face.

"How amusing...a substitute for a substitute shinigami...In any case, I will have him brought over to me, soon." Aizen said, amused at the notion.

"What?..." Isshin said. He wanted to find out about truths behind Aizen's words, but refrained himself from doing so.

"_This can't be...it would be impossible to find someone who's been sealed in a void-space of time seal...composed of 5 forbidden Dankus and a 70's level of hado spells...Especially the caster of the seal is none other than former Captain from Kido Corps._" Isshin thought, as he was concerned about his son.

"As you may know, it has been decided that his impulse for destruction is meant to serve the goodness of my plans...Yes. When the time comes, you will see him forced to embrace his tragic destiny..." Aizen said. His face was now full of intent to intimidate the father of the child that he's trying to have control over.

"Why you...*surprised*!" Isshin said, but he stopped short, as he saw the intensity of burning flames rising out of the man behind himself.

"You talk too much...kid." Yamamoto said, as he brought out flames of such intensity that everything around him was about to melt in their presence.

"Ho...It sure seems like the captain commander's infuriated. The atmosphere's gotten so intense that I can't help but to sweat." Gin said, as he smiled on.

"Genryusai-Yamamoto..." Tosen said, as he drew his blade.

"Let us begin...Reduce all creation to ashes...Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto commanded. As he did, the entire battlefield had been engulfed within Ryujin Jakka's intense flames.

"_Komamura_..."

-Chapter 2 Fin-


	3. Arrogance that tramples upon Pride

_**Reloaded**_

**An Alternative Bleach Universe**

by

Blackstrawberry/Whitehat/Greyhead

**26 December 2010**

Chapter 3: Arrogance that tramples upon Pride

Yamamoto was proud of his army, Gotei 13. Famed for its excellence and never fading legacy, the organization had earned itself both a fear and respect from others. He had devoted his life in destroying all that's "evil." Through the display of his mercilessness to anyone who stood in his way, no one dared to challenge the militia that Genryusai Yamamoto commanded. Then he saw this man, standing before him. He had scratched Yamamoto's pride by pitting his army of hollow against Gotei 13. Not only that, he nonchalantly moved his fingers to orchestrate his plans to destroy Yamamoto's life's work of enforcing absolute justice upon all evil. To Yamamoto, it was an act of utter arrogance. Now, with a wave of his hand, the man has taken everything away from him….Then, he snapped. Now, Yamamoto drew his sword, ready to incinerate the man who stood before him.

"It's over Genryusai Yamamoto. I've taken away all of your subordinates. You are the only captain left on the battlefield. Your defeat would mean the collapse of Gotei 13." Aizen said, with a smile. His expression reflected his confidence.

"Don't hold your pride for that. For a thousand years, I have been the strongest shinigami in Soul Society…..Abandon your thought of defeating me. You are only displaying your lack of experience, boy." Yamamoto warned, suppressing his anger.

"You've fallen low…..Genryusai. To think that a man of your caliber decided to cling to two criminals for assistance, it is quite laughable. By allying with those two, you've broken your own code of conduct. A warrior who's gone against his own code of conduct during a battle is not fit to hold such a title. You've already lost." Aizen insulted Yamamoto, as he still kept his composure.

"Don't make me laugh!" Yamamoto exclaimed, as he attempted to strike down the "blatant fool" before him, but he stops midway.

"W-What is this…..?" Yamamoto said as he is engulfed within pitch-black darkness. Suddenly, Yamamoto gets stabbed from behind….

"Bankai. Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi…. I shall enlighten you with my blade of justice. It's time for you to know your place, Genryusai Yamamoto…Hm?...What the….." Tosen said, as he stabbed Yamamoto from behind. Aizen gave him a tiresome gaze.

"What arrogance…you impudent fool!" Yamamoto shouted against Tosen's actions, as he released enormous flames from his own zanpakuto and had burst Tosen's bankai with them.

"*pant* *pant* Such power…" Tosen said, as he held the wound over his chest.

"This has gone for too long. I will have you all incinerated down to ashes by my Ryujin Jakka." Yamamoto said calmly, as he swung his zanpakuto.

* * *

With all his might, Hitsugaya was suppressing his urge to go and take out Aizen by himself. This time, he deeply believed that he would be able to beat Aizen. It wasn't that he had formulated a particular plan to do so. For some reason, however, his heart was racing to cut down his enemy. Without a warning, a ray of negaccion had captured him inside its structure, sucking him inside. The place where negaccion finally spat him out was a passage of void. There, he was hit by torrents of void, which endlessly tormented him, until he lost his conscious. As he woke up, Hitsugaya found himself to be in a white room. The room seemed to be quite spacious. At that very instant, Hitsugaya flinched, as he felt a huge reiatsu being exerted from an arrancar who was sitting in a throne-looking pile of bones.

"Damn it….Is it an espada?" Hitsugaya said, as he tried to resist the arrancar's monstrous reiatsu.

"Hmm…..That haori…..You seem quite young to be a captain, brat." the arrancar said.

"It's unmistakable…..you must be an espada…..Though you are an espada…I can't afford to waste my time with you…..So-.." Hitsugaya asked. He was taken by a surprised, as the espada suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Can't afford to waste time on me, heh? I can't fathom such words coming from a measly insect." Barragan said, as he brushed Hitsugaya against the wall, effortlessly.

"….What the hell….He suddenly….!" Hitsugaya said. Hitsugaya was simply shocked at what the espada did. After having pushed Hitsugaya to the wall, the espada simply walked and sat back on his throne.

"I overestimated you, boy. As you hold a captain's position at such a young age, I guessed that you could entertain me a little…. Come! Poww! Findor! Coolhorn! Avirama! Ggio! Nirgge! Crush that delusional insect." Barragan said, as he summoned six of his fraccions. The fraccions, together, managed to pour out enough reiatsu to intimidate Hitsugaya.

"Yes sir! Your wish is our command!" All six fraccions shouted at the same time. Then they all used their sonido technique to get near Hitsugaya.

"Sending out six of my dragons to deal with an ant like him…..Oh well, be sure to engrave my influence and power in your head, boy! The omnipotence of Barragan Luisenbern, the Great Emperor! God of Hueco Mundo!" Barragan said, as he chuckled a little.

"Breathe….Calderon." Poww said, as he released his zanpakuto. His body increased its mass and height, until he took a form of whale-human hybrid.

"Sparkle! Reina De Rosas! Ohohoho! Be charmed by my ressurreccion!" Coolhorn shouted, as though he wanted to catch someone's attention. He did not need to say anything himself, however, as his appearance in his ressurreccion form was too exotic for anyone to not to notice.

"Scalp! Aguila!" Avirama said loudly, as he revealed his appearance in his ressurreccion form. He now looked like a bird-human hybrid.

"Engrave the surface of the water. Pinza Aguda" Findor said, as he leveled up. He raised up one of his arms to proudly show off his lobster-human hybrid like appearance.

"Bite off. Tigre Estoque." Ggio said, as he released his zanpakuto. As the name suggested, his appearance changed to that of tiger-human hybrid.

"Trample. Mamut." Nirgge said, as he released his zanpakuto. Unlike other fraccions, his release did not raise his power level as significantly. Though, it could be argued that his unreleased form's power level was inefficient.

"Ugh…..Looks like I have no choice….Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya said, as he activated his bankai. He had no other option, but to use his second release. Simply, the reiatsu of six arrancar combined would be too much for his unreleased state. After he used bankai, Hitsugaya clashed against six arrancars in a battle.

"Ho….I guess I was mistaken in saying that the boy was an ant….How ironic that he too was a dragon himself…..Hm?" Barragan said, amused at how Hitsugaya's bankai gave him a dragon-like appearance. At that very moment, one of the walls in his chamber broke down, revealing a shinigami captain with an eye-patch, Kenpachi.

"Y-You are…. Zaraki!...Ugh…" Hitsugaya said, as he noticed Kenpachi. At the same time, he gave an opening for his enemies to attack him.

"Stop looking away, brat! Are you underestimating me? I'll kill you for that, you little shit!" Avirama said, as he shot stone feathers against Hitsugaya.

"Oh, don't get too excited Avirama. It's fugly to see you shouting at poor little kid. Unlike him, you are u-n-c-u-t-e." Cuulhorn said, as he made one of his "love" poses.

"Ugh….I just can't get used to you and your weird hobbies….." Findor said, as he looked at Cuulhorn as though he was pathetic.

"What? How dare you? Hmph…I guess it can't be helped….After all, your senses are quite dull…." Cuulhorn protested, as he seemed somewhat pissed off.

"_Hmm…..That brat was right to be surprised…. The one who just came in with an eye patch did give me one hell of a shock with that ridiculous reiatsu of his…..Since we can't show our majesty, Barragan, our weak faces…..we always put on a façade at a time like this….pretending…_" Findor thought, as he crossed his arms, as he looked at Kenpachi.

"Heheheh…Your reiatsu has a nice tone to it…This oughta be one hell o'va fight... Don't you think so, arrancar?" Kenpachi said, as he pointed his zanpakuto at Barragan's face.

"Very well. Since you insect keep on marching your way towards the Great Emperor…..I shall have you executed with my by hands….Prepare yourself, for you will rot to death." Barragan said, as he rose up from his seat. As he did, he also formed a huge axe out of his throne.

* * *

Byakuya was bleeding from head to toe and he was out of his breath. He couldn't think of anything, as his mind was filled with pure anger. His pride has been tainted, as he has been reduced to this state by a mere hollow. He couldn't believe how lax the guy could be, yet he displayed superiority in battle. Byakuya was not the man to be pitied.

"So…..do you now give up, captain-san? It's quite unfortunate that you paired up with me, Starrk Coyote Lilynette Gingerback, Primera." Starrk said, as he held one of his guns to point against Byakuya.

"Bastard….In the name of Kuchiki….I shall have you killed with my own hands…." Byakuya said, as he sent waves of his bankai petals against Starrk.

" *sigh* Yes, yes. You have been saying that for now. Though killing isn't my style, if things keep continue on like this, I will have to commit myself in killing you…captain-san…..Hm?" Starrk said, as he made a bored look on his face. He quickly changed his expression, as he saw changes being made in Byakuya's petals.

"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. This is the true form of my bankai. This will be my third time showing this form to anyone….." Byakuya said, as he mixed his own blood with petals of his bankai technique to activate Senkei. As he did, the petals gathered to surround both Byakuya and Starrk.

"I see…..By gathering up your petals, you forged blades out of them. Sorry, but I won't let you have it your way anymore….captain-san…..Cero Metralleta." Starrk said, as he pointed his left gun towards Byakuya. As he did, hundreds of energy formed in front of Starrk's gun.

"…..But it will be my first time to use my bankai in this manner….Too late…." Byakuya said, as he waved his hand downwards. As he did, all the swords formed from his Senkei came raining down on Starrk.

"_My resolve has been set...I will have you killed, for you spat down at my pride..._"

-Chapter 3 Fin-


End file.
